


Suburban Dreams

by terma_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Episode: s06e05 Dreamland II Spoilers, M/M, Post-Episode: s06e04-05 Dreamland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-02-01
Updated: 2000-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:42:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26536012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terma_archivist/pseuds/terma_archivist
Summary: Note from alicettlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atTER/MAand was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2019. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address onthe TER/MA collection profile.TER/MA February 2000 Challenge. This month's challenge is from Ayelet: Well, I was kinda thinking along these line. Alex is usually the one who's been everywhere, done everything and is the more, um, sexually experienced. So I thought it might be nice to see the roles switching. I want to see Fox seduce Alex. But! Not rooky, wet-behind-the-ears Alex of "Sleepless" but rather the leather-and-denim double/triple/who's counting agent/assassin. How does that sound?"
Relationships: Alex Krycek/Fox Mulder
Collections: TER/MA





	Suburban Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alicettlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [TER/MA](https://fanlore.org/wiki/TER/MA) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2019. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [the TER/MA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/terma/profile).  
> TER/MA February 2000 Challenge. This month's challenge is from Ayelet: Well, I was kinda thinking along these line. Alex is usually the one who's been everywhere, done everything and is the more, um, sexually experienced. So I thought it might be nice to see the roles switching. I want to see Fox seduce Alex. But! Not rooky, wet-behind-the-ears Alex of "Sleepless" but rather the leather-and-denim double/triple/who's counting agent/assassin. How does that sound?"

Go to notes and disclaimers    


**Suburban Dreams  
by Katail**

  
Alex Krycek stood in the corner of the dark room, light from the windows in the living room illuminated the small dining table in front of him. Mulder would be home to his apartment soon, and Alex knew it wasn't wise to linger. 

His self-assigned task, to search the apartment for clues to Mulder's recent odd behavior, had turned up nothing more than completed reports on recent purchases of fertilizer. Alex thought that Mulder finishing paperwork was strange in itself, but added to that fact was evidence of furniture polish recently applied to the table in front of him. He could actually see it gleaming in the moonlight!

Alex was baffled. Mulder was becoming the new lapdog for Kersh, and he cleaned his apartment. There were even a few small, modern blue lights added here and there for atmosphere. _Weird. Too weird_ , he thought.

He jerked his eyes up to the door at a sound out in the hallway— Mulder, and he was talking to someone. No, he was on his cell phone. Alex quickly slipped into the kitchen as the door opened.

"Hey Scully? I, uh, know it's not your normal life, but... thanks for coming out there with me." Mulder sounded tired and defeated.

He pressed the end button on his phone and threw it onto the dining table where it skidded across the slippery surface and landed with a thunk onto the carpet. Mulder paused, jacket half off, as he contemplated the shiny tabletop in confusion. He took a step forward to view the phone, face down, on the floor. Mulder reached behind him and flicked on the lights, causing little circles of blue to appear on the tabletop.

He shrugged his jacket back on, and crouched over the table to peer into the living room. It looked like his apartment, same computer, same tired leather couch, same fish in the fish tank, but it didn't feel like his apartment.

Mulder backed up, opened the front door again, and checked the numbers on the door. _Yeah, apartment forty-two. I'm in the right place_ , he thought.

Alex peeked around the kitchen doorway. Some of his fears were quieting as an obviously perplexed Mulder noted all the changes to the apartment. _Still, why would someone clean Mulder's apartment? What a filthy, than kless job!_

Alex observed Mulder pull out a small white envelope as he hung his jacket on the hat rack in the corner. Alex narrowed his eyes on the paper and wondered if this was a clue, an answer to Mulder's recent odd behavior. He crept around the corner, following Mulder as the agent stepped into the living room. 

Mulder rested his hand on the door knob to the entrance of his spare room, his junk room, a room meant to hold a bed, but served as storage for his porno magazine collection and every scrap of paper he ever came across depicting a possible paranormal event. He sighed and looked at the envelope in his hand. _Why did I buy this? Stupid. Ridiculous impulse_ , he thought. Mulder opened the door a crack to toss the envelope into the pile of wreckage on the other side, but he stopped as view of tan carpet reached his eye. He had not seen that carpet in so long, that he had forgotten the color. He opened the door wider and gazed in amazement. His coveted pile of rubbish was gone and a huge, monstrous, four poster bed commanded the room.

Alex was stunned. He hadn't even thought to check that room! The first time he had done so years ago, a dozen magazines had toppled onto his head and a bag of old sunflower seeds had spilled out over his boots. Now, as he looked passed Mulder's legs, he could see all the way to the other side of the room where a small nightstand held a digital clock. Alex crept dangerously closer to see what had captured Mulder's undivided attention, and beyond Mulder's still-raised, envelope-clutching, hand, loomed a king-size bed complete with mirrored ceiling.

Alex's nose crinkled and his head tilted in total disbelief. He noticed that his pose mimicked Mulder's, and a second later, that he stood only two feet behind the agent. Alex quickly backpedaled. He must have made some sound, because Mulder suddenly whirled around and jumped, pinning Alex to the doorframe.

They stared at one another in confusion. 

Alex wondered why Mulder was not pummeling him, asking questions. 

Mulder examined the various reasons to why Alex Krycek would redecorate his apartment. None came to mind.

_Maybe_ , Mulder thought, _I'm dreaming again. Wouldn't be the first time my dreams focused on him._ Afterall, he had been thinking about Alex Krycek off and on all day, his thoughts spurred by a different dream from the night before.

He recalled that in that dream, he was married, living in the suburbs, father of two children, and very, very unhappy. It was a life he never wanted to lead, and for now, the X-Files kept him from it. And Scully too, but well, maybe not Scully. He could see her settled down in a quiet neighborhood, rearing a couple of kids, going to church every Sunday — she would be content. Alex, on the other hand, would never fit that picture of suburbia. Alex Krycek was a perfect match to the challenge of the X-Files, and, when the Mulder rarely permitted the thought, a perfect match for Fox Mulder. Tonight, during the drive home from a thoroughly dead-ended case, he had imagined how his life would be if Alex had never betrayed him, if the rogue agent had never become his sworn enemy. 

After dropping Scully off at her apartment, he had fantasized coming home to Alex waiting for him, naked, smiling, his velvet-sandpaper voice telling him how much he loved him, how they were meant to be together. Mulder even went so far as to stop at a store and pick up a small token of affection. It was a total fantasy and he laughed at himself for getting so carried away. He blamed his thoughts on lack of sleep, but now his subconscious had picked up the theme.

_So, okay, this is dream. Very vivid, but there is no other explanation_ , he thought. The real Alex Krycek would have already knocked him out cold and made a run for it. This Krycek was simply staring back at him, wide green eyes filled with surprise. Mulder closed his eyes, accepting the scenario, and leaned further into Alex's space.

Alex was dumbfounded. Mulder was, was, well, sniffing him! Fox Mulder, F.B.I., had a hand on his thigh, pushing him gently into the corner of the room. Alex gasped in shock when he felt a warm, wet tongue caressing his jaw. _What the hell is going on? Fox Mulder is seducing me! Out of the blue! This is too weird_ , Alex thought.

Alex, uncertain what to do, relied on instinct to lead him. His body relaxed, allowing Mulder's body to drape over him like cling wrap.

"Alex," Mulder whispered hotly into his ear before capturing the lobe in his mouth, gently licking and nuzzling at the surrounding soft skin. "Oh, Alex," he whispered again.

Alex was hard in two seconds flat. _Stupid. Dangerous. This is the way to get killed. It's a setup_ , he thought. It had to be, but now Mulder was rubbing against his leg and there was no way Alex could think the man was pretending — not with that impressive erection. He did not know what he had done to deserve this wet dream come true, but Alex was never one to snub his nose at a gift.

He reached around, clutched Mulder's firm ass and shifted his hips to align their erections, and was rewarded with a soft moan. Suddenly, Mulder's hands were everywhere, stroking his chest, his back, his arm, reaching between them to rub and squeeze his cock.

"Oh, yeah," Alex rasped and smiled, full teeth, with his eyes closed. It had been way, way too long. Mulder rocked his hips and panted into his ear. Slim, frantic hands worked at Alex's zipper and then Mulder's own. Mulder's flesh against his own was a burning ecstasy and Alex used his prosthetic arm to crush them even closer together. "Oh, fuck, yes," Alex whispered into the soft, brown hair.

Mulder surprised him further by pulling his head back and kissing him full on the mouth — a warm, wet kiss full of passion, urgency, promise, and unchecked need. Alex accepted it all. He welcomed it. He whimpered his approval. Sweat trickled down the back of his neck and Mulder's hand smoothed it into the wet wisps at his nape. His other hand was under Alex's rucked up t-shirt, twisting and pulling at his left nipple, sending exquisite spikes of pleasure into Alex's brain. Mulder released his mouth and Alex let his head fall back onto the wall, offered his throat up to the man who beat him, shot at him, and swore to kill him one day.

Mulder pulled on his hair, wrenching his head back further and Alex allowed it. He waited for feel of Mulder's teeth sinking into his tender flesh, marking him, claiming him. Mulder thrust harder into his belly, their cocks slick with precum and sweat. Small grunts from Mulder punctuated each shove of his hips pinning Alex to the wall. Alex slitted his eyes open and was caught, entranced by desire-laden, hazel-gray eyes staring back at him. Mulder's face was flushed and sweaty, his mouth red and moist. Alex moaned and Mulder broke their stare, swept his head down and bit into Alex's satiny, pale throat. Alex issued a throaty cry and orgasm wracked his body. 

Mulder had a moment to savor the smooth skin between his lips, the dark enticing scent of Alex — leather and sweat, gunpowder and arousal — under his nose, and the rough cry in his ear before his body seized up and his arms clenched to hold Alex tighter as he spilled his seed in thick white spurts. Mulder, quivering, relaxed into Alex's slack stance.

"God," Mulder panted, "This is the best dream I have ever had."

Alex opened his eyes with a sudden jolt of realization. Mulder thought he was dreaming? Alex knew that justification would not last long.

"It isn't time to wake up yet, Fox."

"I know. I have something for you, still," Mulder answered blearily.

Alex smirked. "Really? I'm impressed."

Mulder snickered. "No. It's um...there, on the floor." He pointed behind himself as he leaned heavily into Alex.

Alex grabbed his hand and brought it back in to kiss the palm. "Okay, I'll look at it while you sleep."

"No, I-I"

Alex shushed him and led him to the bed. Mulder collapsed and Alex barely caught him as he rolled back out.

"A waterbed, Alex? You bought me a waterbed?" Mulder asked in a fit of soft laughter.

"Uh-huh, yeah, that's right," Alex answered as he maneuvered the agent back onto the bed. Mulder smiled at him in a sleepy haze.

"You, too, Alex. Come to bed."

Alex was sorely tempted. To sleep wrapped in Mulder's arms all night was a temptation that pulled hard on his soul, but he shook his head and leaned down to steal a gentle kiss. He stepped away as Mulder fell into slumber. 

His foot landed on paper and Alex glanced down to see the envelope Mulder had pointed at earlier. A quick peek at the bed to see that Mulder was truly sleeping, and then Alex ducked to retrieve the envelope. There was a card inside. Pictured on the front, in black and white photography, were two basset hounds riding a motorcycle, their ears flying back in the wind. Alex pondered the picture a moment, glancing back and forth from the card to Mulder's sleeping form in puzzlement. 

On the inside, Mulder had written 'I love growing old with you'-Fox. Alex took step back. His brow furrowed, he held the card out from him as if it was a new fact about aliens. 

Mulder has finally flipped his lid, he thought. He looked back to the bed again. Still, it's sort of sweet. Finally, Alex shoved the card into his jacket. He knew if he did not take a souvenir, then he would never accept this memory as real. 

Alex swept his eyes around the room again, lingering at the corner by the door and at the sleeping man in the bed. Then he left, still bewildered at the night's events. The only evidence of his visit were the state of Mulder's rumpled clothes and a torn, empty envelope on the floor.

END 

[email removed]   
February Challenge 

  
Date: February 2000  
[email removed]   
Rating: NC-17  
Spoilers: Dreamland 2  
Disclaimer: The boys belong to CC and 1013. I make no profit from this scene that should have been tacked onto the end of "Dreamland 2".   
---


End file.
